Lista de falácias
Esta é a uma lista contendo falácias. As referências para esta lista incluem: *Wikipédia lusófona; *Wikipédia anglófona; *Dicionário Escolar de Filosofia * * * *Fallacy filesLogical Fallacies: The Fallacy Files - http://www.fallacyfiles.org/ Esta lista encontra-se em edição e atualmente segue aproximadamente a organização proposta pela Wikipédia anglófona. Falácias formais Falácias formais são argumentos que são falaciosos devido a um erro em sua forma ou estrutura técnica. Todas as falácias formais são tipos específicos de ''non sequiturs''. * Apelo à lei: um argumento que implica que a legislação é um imperativo moral. * Apelo à probabilidade: assume que porque algo pode acontecer, então inevitavelmente ele vai acontecer. Esta é a premissa sobre a qual a Lei de Murphy está baseada. * Argumento da falácia: assume que se algum argumento para uma conclusão é falacioso, então a sua conclusão é falsa. * Falácia de afirmação nua: quando uma premissa de um argumento é tida como verdadeira puramente porque ela diz que ela é verdadeira. * Falácia da taxa base: utilização de evidência fraca para fazer um julgamento de probabilidade sem levar em consideração statísticas empíricas conhecidas sobre a probabilidade. É também considerada uma falácia de relevância. * Falácia de conjunção: suposição de que um resultado simultaneamente satisfazendo vários condições é mais provável do que um resultado satisfazendo apenas uma única delas. * Falácias baseadas correlativamente ** Negação do correlativo: quando tentativas são feitas para introduzir alternativas onde não há nenhuma. ** Correlativo reprimido: quando um correlativo é redefinido para que uma alternativa seja feita impossível. * Falácia da necessidade: um grau de necessidade injustificada é colocado na conclusão baseada na necessidade de uma ou mais das suas premissas. * Falso dilema (falsa dicotomia): quando duas afirmações alternativas são expostas como sendo as únicas opções possívis, quando na realidade existem mais * Se-por-uísque: um argumento que suporta ambos os lados de um problema utilizando-se de termos que são seletivamente sensíveis emocionalmente. * Ignoratio elenchi: uma conclusão irrelevante ou tese irrelevante. * Problema ser-deveria: a inferência inapropriada de porque algo é'' de uma forma ou de outra, então ele ''deveria ser daquela maneira. * Argumento Homunculus: quando um "meio-homem" é usado para explicação, isso usualmente leva a meios-homens regressivos. Explicações sem que realmente expliquem a natureza real de uma função ou processo. Ao invés disso, ela explica o conceito em termos do próprio conceito, sem primeiro definir ou explicar o conceito original. * Falácia do homem mascarado: a substituição de designadores idênticos numa afirmação verdadeira pode levar a uma falsa. * Falácia naturalística: uma falácia que afirma que se algo é natural, então é bom ou correto. * Falácia Nirvana: quando soluções de problemas são tida como não sendo corretas porque elas não são perfeitas. * Apelo à ignorância: que, porque a premissa não pode ser provada falsa, a premissa precisa ser verdadeira; ou que, porque a premissa não pode ser provada verdadeira, então a premissa precisa ser falsa. * Falácia do pacote de acordo: consiste em assumir que as coisas normalmente agrupadas por tradição ou cultura precisam sempre estar agrupadas daquela maneira. * ''Red Herring'': também chamado de "uma falácia de relevância". Isso ocorre quando o orador está tentando distrair a audiência argumentando algum novo tópico, ou apenas generalmente saindo do tópico com um argumento. Proposicionais Falácias proposicionais: * Afirmação de uma disjunção: conclui que uma disjunção lógica precisa ser falsa porque a outra disjunção é verdadeira; A ou B; A; logo não B. * Afirmação do consequente: o antecedente numa condição indicativa é tida como verdadeira porque o consequente é verdadeiro; se A, então B; B, logo A. * Negação do antecedente: o consequente numa condição indicativa é tida como falsa porque o antecedente é falso; se A, então B; não A, logo não B. * Argumentum ad Logicam (argumento da falácia): assume que se algum argumento para uma conclusão é falacioso, então a sua conclusão é falsa. * Falsa dicotomia: quando duas afirmações alternativas são expostas como sendo as únicas opções possívis, quando na realidade existem mais. Quantificacionais Falácias quantificacionais: * Falácia existencial: um argumento tem duas premissas universais e uma conclusão particular, mas as premissas não estabelecem a veracidade da conclusão. * Prova por exemplo: quando exemplos são oferecidos como prova indutiva de uma proposição universal. ("Esta maçã é vermelha, logo todas as maçãs são vermelhas.") * Afirmação do consequente (conversação ilícita): Veja falácias proposicionais. * Mudança quantificadora: Uma falácia onde os quantificadores de uma afirmação são erroneamente transpostos. Silogísticas Falácias silogísticas são falácias que ocorrem em silogismos. * Conclusão afirmativa de uma premissa negativa: quando um silogismo categórico possui uma conclusão positiva, mas pelo menos uma premissa negativa. * Falácia de premissas exclusivas:um silogismo categórico que é inválido porque ambas as suas premissas são negativas. * Falácia dos quatro termos: um silogismo categórico tem quatro termos. * Maior ilícito: um silogismo categórico que é inválido porque o seu termo maior é indistribuído na premissa maior mas distribuído na conclusão. * Falácia do meio não distribuído: o termo do meio num silogismo categórico não é distribuído. * Falácia da necessidade: um grau de necessidade injustificada é colocado na conclusão baseada na necessidade de uma ou mais das suas premissas. Falácias informais Falácias informais são argumentos que são falaciosos por razões diferentes de falhas estruturais (formais). * Argumento da repetição (argumentum ad nauseam): significa que isso foi discutido extensivamente (possivelmente por pessoas diferentes) até ninguém desejar discutir mais. * Apelo ao ridículo: um tipo específico de apelo à emoção quando um argumento é feito apresentando-se o argumento do oponente duma maneira que o faz parecer ridículo. * Argumento da ignorância (apelo à ignorância): a falácia de assumir que algo é verdadeiro ou falso porque não foi provado falso ou. Por exemplo: "O estudante falhou em provar que ele não colou no teste, logo ele deve ter colado no teste." * Implorando a questão (petitio principii): quando a conclusão de um argumento é implicitamente ou explicitamente assumido em uma de suas premissas. * Causa e consequência circular: onde a consequência de um fenômeno é reivindicada como sendo sua causa raiz. * Falácia Continuum (falácia da barba): aparenta demostrar que dois estados ou condições não podem ser considerados distintos (ou sequer existem) porque entre eles existe um continuum de estados. De acordo com a falácia, diferenças de qualidade não podem resultar em diferença em quantidade. * Correção não implica causalidade (cum hoc ergo propter hoc): uma frase usada nas ciências e na estatística para enfatizar que correlação entre duas variáveis não implica que uma causa a outra. * Exigência de prova negativa: tentativa de evitar o ônus da prova para alguma alegação por requerer uma prova do contrário de qualquer que questiona aquela alegação. * Equívoco (Nenhum verdadeiro escocês): o erro equivocado de um termo com mais de um sentido (ao (por encobrir que significado está sendo pretendido num momento em particular). * Falácia etimológica: quais as razões que o significado original ou histórico de uma palavra ou frase é necessariamente similar com seu significado no momento atual. * Falácias de distribuição ** Falácia de divisão: quando alguém raciocina logicamente que algo verdadeiro de uma coisa precisa também ser verdadeira a todas ou algumas de suas partes. ** Falácia ecológica: inferências sobre a natureza de indivíduos específicos são baseadas exclusivamente sobre estatísticas agregadas coletados pelo grupo aos quais aqueles indivíduos pertencem. * Falácia de mutias perguntas (questão complexa, falácia de pressuposição, questão carregada, plurium interrogationum): alguém faz uma pergunta que pressupõe algo que não tenha sido provada ou aceita por todas as pessoas involvidas. Esta falácia é comumente utilizada retoricamente, de modo que os limites da questão diretamente replica naqueles que servem à agenda da questão. * Falácia da causa única ("efeito junta", ou "supersimplicifação causal"): ocorre quando se assume que há uma única e simples causa de um resultado quando na realidade pode ter sido causado por um número de apenas causas suficientes unidas. * Falsa distribuição: ocorre quando um defensor apela a fontes irrelevantes, desqualificadas, não identificadas, fabriacadas ou manipuladas (biased) para suportar um argumento. ** Contextomia (Falácia de citação fora do contexto): refere ao extrato seletivo de palavras do seu contexto linguístico original de uma maneira que distorça o significado intentido da fonte. * Falso compromisso/chão do meio: afirma que o compromisso entre duas posições é correto. * Falácia do jogador: a crença incoerente de que a probabilidade de um evento randômico pode ser afetada ou predita a partir de outros eventos independentes. * Falácia do historidador: ocorre quando alguém afirma que tomadores de decisões do passado visto a partir da mesma perspectiva e tendo as mesmas informações como aqueles subsequentemente analizando a decisão.Tradução de: :occurs when one assumes that decision makers of the past viewed events from the same perspective and having the same information as those subsequently analyzing the decision. Não deve ser confundido com presentismo, um modo de análise histórica em que idéias dos dias atuais (como valores morais) são projetados no passado. * Comparação incompleta: quando não é providenciado informação suficiente para fazer uma comparação completa. * Comparação inconsistente: quando métodos diferentes de comparação são usados, deixando alguém com a falsa impressão de toda a comparação. * Falácia intencional: trata-se da hipótese de que o significado intendido pelo autor de uma obra literária é de importância primária. * Aposta de Loki: a insistência irracional de que um conceito não pode ser definido, e portanto não pode ser discutido. * Movendo o gol (evelando a barra): argumento no qual evidência apresentada em resposta a uma alegação específica é desqualificada e alguma outra (normalmente maior) evidência é requisitada. * Falácia da solução perfeita: quando um argumento assume que a solução perfeita existe e/ou que uma solução deva ser rejeitada porque alguma parte do problema ainda existiria após ela ser implementada. * Post hoc ergo propter hoc: também conhecida como falsa causa, correlação coincidental ou correção não causalidade. * Prova por verbosidade (argumentum verbosium) (prova por intimidação): submissão de outros a um argumento muito complexo e verbal para razoavelmente lidar com todos os seus íntimos detalhes. Veja também Gish Gallop e argumento da autoridade. * Falácia do procurador: a baixa probabilidade ou falsa partida (match) não significa a baixa probabilidade de alguma falsa partida vir a ser encontrada. * Falácia do psicólogo: ocorre quando um observador prossupõe a objetividade de sua própria perspectiva quando analisando um evento comportamental. * Falácia de regressão: atribui causa onde nenhuma existe. A falha é não ter em conta as flutuações naturais. É frequentemente um caso especial da falácia post hoc. * Reitificação: uma falácia de ambiguidade, quando uma abstração (crença abstrata ou construção hipotética) é tratada como se fosse um evento ou entidade física concreta e real. Em outras palavras, é o erro de tratar como uma "coisa real" algo que não é algo real, mas meramente uma idéia. * Determinismo retrospectivo: aconteceu, então é porque era ligado. * Petição especial: quando um proponente de uma posição tenta citar algo como uma exceção de uma regra geralmente aceitada ou princípio sem justificar a exceção. * Correlativo reprimido: um argumento que tenta redefinir um correlativo (duas opções mutuamente excludentes) de forma que uma alternativa englobe a outra, assim fazendo uma alternativa impossível. * Efeito de estrada bem viajada: estimativas de tempo decorrido é menor para rotas familiares quando comparada a rotas desconhecidas que são de duração igual ou menor * Direção errada: quando causa e efeito são revertidos. A causa é tida como sendo o efeito e vice-versa. Generalização defeituosa Generalizações defeituosas: * Falácia do acidente: quando uma exceção da generalização é ignorada. ** Nenhum verdadeiro escocês: quando uma generalização é feita verdadeira apenas quando um contraexemplo é excluído por razões instáveis. * Cherry picking: ato de apontar para casos individuais ou informações que aparentam confirmar uma posição particular, enquanto ignora uma porção significativa de casos relacionados ou informações que talvez contradigam a posição. * Falácia de composição: quando alguém infere que algo é verdadeiro no todo a partir do fato de que é verdadeiro para alguma (ou mesmo toda) parte do todo. * Dicto simpliciter ** Acidente de conversão (a dicto secundum quid ad dictum simpliciter): quando uma exceção de uma generalização é erroneamente chamada * Falsa analogia: falsa analogia consiste num erro na substância de um argumento (o conteúdo da própria analogia), não num erro da estrutura lógica do argumento. * Generalização apressada (falácia de estatística insuficiente, falácia de exemplo insuficiente, falácia do fato solitário, pular para uma conclusão, indução precipitada, secundum quid). * Aposta de Loki: insistência de que porque algo não pode ser claramente definido, ele não pode ser discutido. * Vivacidade enganosa: envolve descrever uma ocorrência em detalhes vívidosm mesmo quando é uma ocorrência excepcional, para convencer alguém de que é um problema. * Exceção esmagadora (generalização apressada): é uma generalização que é precisa, mas que vem com uma ou mais qualificações que eliminam tantos casos que o que resta é muito menos impressionante do que a declaração inicial teria levado alguém a assumir. * Falácia patética: quando objetos inanimados é declarado como tendo características de objetos animados. * Spotlight fallacy: quando uma pessoa assume acriticamente que todos os membros ou casos de uma certa classe ou tipo são como aqueles que recebem a maior atenção ou cobertura na mídia. * Cliché de pensamento-encerrador: uma frase comumente usada, algumas vezes passadas como sabedoria popular, utilizada para reprimir dissonância cognitiva. Falácias red herring Um red herring é um argumento, dado em resposta a outro argumento, e que não lida com a questão original. Veja também conclusão irrelevante. * Ad hominem: ataque à pessoa ao invés de ao argumento. Uma forma desta falácia é o reductio ad Hitlerum. * Argumentum ad baculum ("apelo ao bastão" ou "apelo à força"): quando um argumento é feito através de coacção ou ameaça de força para um oponente. * Argumentum ad populum ("apelo à crença", "apelo à maioria", "apelo ao povo"): quando uma proposição é tida como verdadeira apenas porque muitas pessoas acreditam que ela é verdadeira. * Falácia de associação (culpado por associação) * Apelo à autoridade: quando uma afirmação é considerada verdadeira por causa da posição ou autoridade da pessoa afirmando-a. * Apelo às consequências: um tipo específico de apelo à emoção quando um argumento que conclui uma premissa é verdadeira ou falsa dependendo se a premissa leva a consequências desejáveis ou indesejáveis para um grupo em particular. * Apelo à emoção: quando um argumento é feito devido a manipulação de emoções, ao invés de através de raciocínio válido. ** Apelo ao medo: um tipo específico de apelo à emoção quando um argumento é feito incrementando-se medo e preconceito contra o lado oposto. ** Wishful thinking: um tipo específico de apelo à emoção quando uma decisão é feita de acordo com o que possa ser prazeroso de se imaginar, ao invés de acordo com evidência e razão. ** Apelo ao ódio: um tipo específico de apelo à emoção onde um argumento é feito pela exploração da amargura ou rancor das pessoas contra um oponente. ** Apelo à vaidade: um tipo específico de apelo à emoção onde um argumento é feito em função do uso de vaidade para ganhar suporte. * Apelo à motivação: quando uma premissa é desconsiderada por questionar os motivos do seu proponente. * Apelo à natureza: um argumento em que algo é tido como correto ou bom porque é natural, ou considerado incorreto ou mau porque não é natural. * Apelo à novidade: quando uma proposta é tida como sendo superior ou melhor porque é moderna ou nova. * Apelo à pobreza (argumentum ad lazarum): pensando que a conclusão é afetada pela situação financeira de um grupo. * Apelo à riqueza (argumentum ad crumenam): concluindo que o valor de verdade de uma alegação é afetada pela situação financeira do grupo. Muito similar ao Argumentum ad lazarum. Os termos ad lazarum e ad crumenam podem ser intercabeáveis. * Argumento do silêncio (argumentum ex silentio): uma conclusão baseada no silêncio ou na ausência de evidência contrária. * Apelo à tradição: quando uma tese é considerada correta sobre a base de que há uma tradição muito duradoura por trás dela. * Pretensão cronológica: quando uma tese é considerada incorreta porque ela foi comumente defendida quando outra coisa, claramente falsa, foi também comumente defendida. * Falácia genética: quando uma conclusão é sugerida baseada apenas em algo ou na origem de alguém ao invés de seu contexto atual. Isso ignora qualquer diferença a ser encontrada na presente situação, tipicamente transferindo a estima positiva ou negativa do contexto anterior. * Linguagem julgamental: linguagem insultiva ou pejorativa para influenciar o julgamento do recipiente. * Perverted analogy fallacy: torção da analogia do oponente para significar algo mais amplo do que foi intentado, uma forma de falácia do espantalho. * Envenenando o poço: onde informações negativas sobre um alvo são preventivamente apresentadas a uma audiencia, com a intenção de desacreditar ou ridicularizar tudo o que a pessoa-alvo está para dizer. * Falácia sentimantal: seria mais agradável se; portanto ela dever ser; logo ela é. * Falácia do espantalho: baseado numa má-interpretação da posição do oponente. * Falácia do estilo sobre a substância: ocorre quando alguém enfatiza o modo pelo qual um argumento é apresentado, enquanto marginalizando (ou até ignorando) o conteúdo do argumento. * Falácia do atirador do Texas: Escolher o destino após atirar o dardo para garntir de que você está certo. * Dois errados fazem um certo: ocorre quando é aceito que se um errado é cometido, mais um errado irá cancelá-lo. * Tu quoque: o argumento afirma que alguma posição é falsa ou errada e/ou deve ser desconsiderada porque seu defensor falha em agir consistentemente de acordo com aquela posição. Falácias condicionais ou questionáveis * Falácia definista: envolve a confusão entre duas noções por definir um em termos do outro. * Falácia Luddite: relacionado à crença de que tecnologias de economia de trabalho aumentam o desemprego ao reduzir a demanda de trabalho. * Falácia da janela quebrada: um argumento que desconsidera custos escondidos associados com a destruição da propriedade dos outros. * Declive escorregadio: um argumento que afirma que um primeiro passo relativamente pequeno inevitavelmente leva a uma corrente de eventos relacionados culminando em algum impacto significativo. Notas Referências Veja também *Lista de falácias (Wikipédia anglófona) *List of common misconceptions *List of cognitive biases *List of memory biases *List of misquotations *List of topics related to public relations and propaganda *''Straight and Crooked Thinking'' (livro) Links externos * LogicalFallacies.info * Logical Fallacies, Literacy Education Online * The Taxonomy of Logical Fallacies, FallacyFiles.org * An Informal Fallacy Primer * Field Guide of fallacies (and examples) * BadArguments.org Category:Falácias lógicas Category:Retórica Falácias